Soul Eater : On Earth
by Animelova2001
Summary: [First FanFic :D]What happens when Death the kid and his friends are brought to the real world? A girl named Danielli wishes Kid to come to our world. What happens? Will they find love, mystery, or adventure? Read to find out! (I'm Not good at summaries D: ) Rated T for some cussing *ON HOLD*
1. Chapter 1 : Last Day of School

**Hey Guys! This is my first fanfiction! \\(^-^)/ yay! Please review! I do not own Soul Eater and any of the songs in here. If i did i would've put more cute couples in there! :P I do own Danielli and Kathy though. They're my own character. Some ****_italics_**** are thoughts. Bold letters are author notes. :D** **Sorry if this chapter is too long :( I don't own the cover pic so yeah. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1 : Last Day of School!

Danielli's POV

Its seven o'clock in the morning and I'm not ready to take my eyes off the screen. I was watching the last episode of Soul Eater.

Time skip : thirty minuets later.** (I'm really lazy)**

When Maka delivered the final blow to the Kishin, I said, "WOOOO GO MAKA!" I didn't realize that I was waking up the neighborhood.

"Time to go, Danielli!" my aunt called. I looked at the clock and saw that it was 7:30. _Oh shit! I'm not even dressed!_ I thought. I quickly put on my school uniform. And few minuets later, I'm out the door and in my aunt's car. I started listening to my favorite song from Soul Eater and quietly sang along:

"I'm falling, down into my shadow.

Iki wo hisomete

mattieru Deadly Night

Don't Scary,

majou ga egaita

kabocha no basha mo,

Sono me ni utsuseru kara,"

I wasn't really good at singing the Japanese parts but I did know the English dub ones, I'm just too lazy to memorize it. The song was really catchy so I had my phone replay it everytime it ended. I felt someone nudge me and, when I looked up, I see my school out the window. I quickly turned off my phone and put it into my backpack. Then she pulled up to the curve. When I got out of my aunt's car, I heard my name, "Danielli!"

I looked to my right and saw my best friend, Kathy, coming towards me, "Hey, Kathy. Did you know that its the last day of being a seventh grader?" I asked when she caught up to me.

"What? Really! I didn't know!" she said, not trying to hide the sarcasm in her voice," Anyways... Lets talk about Jake!" _Shit! This is the last thing I wanted to talk about!_ I thought. " Has he made a move on you yet?" she continued.

"No, I thought we already went over this. Can we go inside and talk about it? Everyone's watching us. They probably think we're idiots for standing so close to the road."

"Okay!" Kathy said as I headed into the gates of our school.

* * *

I haven't formally introduce myself yet. So, my name is Danielli Song. I'm five foot three, and currently 13 years old. Technically I am 12 years old. I'll be 13 at 3:30 today. I have blue hair with purple at the tips. I wore my school uniform that had a white, long-sleeved shirt underneath a pink vest. It came with a read plaid skirt that made all the girls look like it was valentines day. It was probably like that because the school is called Mary Valentine's Middle School, or M.V.M.S. for short.

I'm in seventh grade. But after this day, I'll be in eighth grade! My crush's name Jake Secnirp, **(If you spell Secnirp backwards guess what it says? PRINCES! I actually wanted it to be princess but 2 s's would just be weird So Secnip! HAHAHAHAHAHA!) **well he's actually my old crush. And if you haven't noticed yet, I got over him recently. My popularity scale from one to ten is about an eight. So you can say that most of the school knows me. They probably know me for how I'm a model student and how my... chest is a little big for my age.

My B.F.F. is Katherine Cazi. (Also known as Kathy Crazy.) She has shoulder-length brown hair, that she usually puts in pig tails. She wore the same thing as me, except I had purple Converse high tops with long white socks. She had on boots that went up to her knees. So that explains everything... so far. Okay brace yourselves, I have a really, really, REALLY embarrassing secret... I have a crush on Death the Kid! Yeah, he prefers to be called Kid, which makes it completely hard to know if your talking about him, but yeah, I like him. I just started liking to look at him, then I loved hearing his voice, and I fell in love with his personality. Including his symmetry problems! Finally I began to think that he was cute. Then I just became obsessed with him. I put pictures of him in my room. I even arranged my room to be symmetrical! I made all my looks evenly perfect for him. But, luckily I didn't turn out to be a symmetry freak. I just liked things being in order.

* * *

I was pulled back to Earth, away from my thoughts, because I noticed that Jake, looking at me. Jake Secnirp was actually looking at me, and smiling. It kind of disgusted me, for one : a creepy guy with a smile on his face looking at you, is creepy. You guys might be thinking, I thought you liked him! But I said I used to. He's just one of those perverted guys. I found that out when he tried to... do something to me thats not really appropriate for a girl like me. Kathy elbowed me playfully, taking his smile the wrong way. I rolled my eyes, but she just kept looking back and forth, from me to him. "Stop! He'll take it the wrong way," I whispered to her. But what I really wanted to tell her was that I was totally over the disgusting little faggot.

"Oopsie, he thinks we're weird now," she says.

"No Kathy, he thinks _you're _weird," I corrected.

"Whatever, he likes you anyways!" I silently face-palmed myself and in my mind I face-palmed her face.

"Kathy, I have to tell you something really important. Over there though, okay?" I said, pointing next to the girls' bathroom. Kathy just smiled and nodded as we went over there.

When we got there she asked, " Is it about Jake? Did he ask you out? Did he hurt you? Omigod, don't tell me he,he,he,he... RAPED YOU!" I felt like I was going to puke.

"To answer your questions," I started saying," Yes, no, no, and FUCK NO! Jeez how do you come up with that question? Anyways, I was going to tell you that I'm totally over Jake now. Um, are you okay?" Kathy looked as if she was going to pop.

"OMG, OMG, OMG! My baby Danielli has finally moved out of her Jakey stage!" Kathy calls my crushes stages. She's just weird like that. Kathy hugged me really tight for about ten seconds.

"Kathy you're really strong, so could you please refrain from squeezing the life outta me?" I said checking my arms for bruises.

"Oops! Sorry, sometimes I don't know my own strength. Anyways, is there someone else you like?" she asked, practically blooming with curiosity. _Should I tell her? Can I trust her? _Similar questions like this roamed throughout my mind. _She is your best friend, _I thought to myself.

"There might be someone else..." I admitted. Kathy's eyes grew curiosity. "Um, there is this one guy but, you're gonna think I'm stupid if I say it."

"Is it an anime?"

"Holy shit! Are you psychic?"

"Maybe. But its pretty obvious, even for the people who aren't psychic. You always talk about your crushes. Like, when I went to your house one day you couldn't stop taking about... KID! Holy crap! You like Kid!" She shouted. But she didn't sound happy, or even shocked. She sounded worried for some reason.

"SHHHHH! Damn, Kathy! Don't shout it out to the entire world!"

"Sorry, Danielli. I just forgot that I have to be nice to you. It's your birthday, after all."

"I can't believe you remembered!"

"Well I can't forget my own BFF''S birthday. Here you go," she handed me a small box wrapped up in a sparkly purple wrapper that had a teal bow on top. I hugged her and opened the box. It was a necklace. The pendent had a blue stone in the shape of a heart, it was surrounded with smaller hearts made out of silver. Kathy helped me put it on. " I made it myself. But some of our friends helped me," She smiled at me, and I smiled back.

" Thank you. Anyways don't be mad at me, but I've, kinda, been wishing for Kid to come take me away and help me leave this hellish place."Kathy looked sad.

" I thought I told you to stop wishing for things like that. You're gonna leave me alone if it actually comes true."

"I get it, but what I meant was that I wish he'd come to Earth, and fall in love with me. Or something like that, at least."

"But, if something like that happens, how will he look in the real world? He's an anime and anime look different in real life. What if he's not as hot as you thought he'd be?"

"Calm the fuck down Kathy. It's not like that'll actually happen," I said sadly, " He isn't coming to Earth. Even everyone knows that he isn't real." Kathy looked embarrassed for arguing about something as stupid as that. But Kathy. She just doesn't argue just for anything. She has reasons. The bells rang for first period. _Is Kathy hiding something from me? _I thought.

* * *

**That was my first chapter! Sorry if it wasn't interesting so far. I promise to put Kid into the next chapter. Please review so I can know what I did wrong. I need to know to make things better for you guys :3 Be nice too. Like I said. I'm new at this stuff so yeah. Oh and go ahead and click on that follow/favorite button ;***

**~Animelova2001**


	2. Chapter 2 : He Stalks at Night

**Hey guys! I'm back with chapter two! Like I promised, I added Kid into this chapter. I have a feeling that this story is gonna be long :( I might not be able to update that often! I have to deal with a lot of stuff, like school and I have concerts cause i'm in a string orchestra. I'll also have to deal with homework. Right now i'm on thanksgiving break! So everything's boring and stuff like that. Please review and yeah! I did just post my first chapter a few hours ago. Right now its i post this chapter it might be like 9:00 or the next day \\(^.^)/ Most of my chapters might be in Danielli's POV. Oh, I Don't own anything. except my OCs (Original Characters) LMAO Secnirp! Oh, and thank you** **Wolf no naku koro ni for your Review :) You were the first one to do that! It made me happy :3**

* * *

Chapter 2 : He Stalks at Night

**Danielli's POV**

**DING DONG DING DONG!**

The bells rang for the last time of the year. I walked out slowly, remembering all the memories that were made throughout the year.

"Danielli, don't act as if this is the last time you'll see the school! We still have next year," Kathy said.

"You're right. Well, see ya. I'm off," I said, walking away and waving bye. I usually walk home. Especially on cold days like this. But it's a long way home. So I take a stop at favorite cafe. " Hey Nancy," I say to the manager.

"Oh, hello Danie," she replies. Nancy is the only one that calls me that. She's known me longer than anyone I know. After all, she is the oldest person I know. Nancy is 54 years old, she has red hair that's tied up into a pony tail. Her hair is starting to turn grey at the roots. When my parents died she took me in until my aunt moved here to take me away. Besides Kathy, she is the only one who truly understands me. If she could, I wish she'd adopt me.

"Guess what day it is?" I asked her. **(That line reminds me of HUMP DAY! LOL)**

"Christmas?" she teased," I'm just playing with ya. Happy Birthday sweet heart." She brought out a slice of plain cheesecake with a candle on it.

"I love cheesecake," I told her. She smiled and went back to her job. I told her that I would help her out after I'm done stuffing my mouth with cake.

"Don't forget to blow out your candles," she called back to me. _Oh yeah!_ I thought _I wish Death the Kid was real and he would fall for me! _I quickly blow out my candles. Then I hear a little bell go **ding**. I looked at the door to see if anyone came in, because that's the sound the balls make when the door is opened. I started to think that it was my imagination. I eventually forgot about the noise and went back to my cake.

* * *

**Kid's POV**

I woke up in an alley way. My weapons were at my side, still asleep. _Where are_ we? I thought. Then images came flowing into my mind. I only knew one thing and the cause for this. A girl named Danielli. Liz and Pattie started to wake up. I told them about Danielli and that we needed to find her. We got out of the alley and went to a cafe. I was shocked because I saw her. I saw Danielli sitting down eating a cake. I rushed Liz and Pattie out of there and into another alley. I had to lean against a wall. My heart was pumping furiously. _What the hell is going on with me? I was fine, but when I saw her my face got hot and my heart started beating faster. She looked so symmetrical. Her hair perfectly even on both sides and her outfit was evenly ironed. Even her huge boobs were perfectly even! I could even tell from where I was standing. But I failed to talk to her. I need to know what that witch did to everyone. I need to track her done, talk to her when she's alone. This is all her fault, I'm gonna make her pay. _I thought all these conditions I was in was just to weird. "Liz, Pattie," the two weapons looked at me," I need to sleep. I'm not feeling so well. Please wake me if you see that blue haired witch come pass by, okay?" they nodded. It seemed as if they were having problems themselves. But they seemed better than me. Liz let me sleep in her lap. I was slowly lulled to sleep with all my thoughts on how my heart speed increased and how my face got red. _Whats going on with me? _

* * *

**Danielli's POV**

**Time skip**

"Okay Nancy, I gotta go. Its getting dark, bye!" I said as I exit the door.

"Alright, bye Danie," she said with a sad look. It's really dark by the time that I feel like I'm being watched. I walk quietly and try to listen for any steps that I'm not making. When I heard the steps I speed up my pace. I looked behind me and I saw a boy, who looked about fourteen years old. He was fallowing me. The boy wore a dark coat, so I couldn't see what he looked like. But even from here, I could tell that all he was wearing was black. He was hiding behind a lamp post. _That stupid stalker, if he is going to try and stalk me he should at least know that hiding behind a lamp post is one of the most stupidest ways to hide, _I thought. Behind him were tow girls, about 15 and 17, talking to each other as they walked on. It didn't look like all three of them were together because, tho older girls walked past him.

I continued walking, but after a few minuets I stop to make sure he's following me or not. I listened for the foot steps but I hear none. I looked behind me. No one was there. I sighed, relieved that he was gone. I was just about to go on walking when I bumped into a chest and fell down. I bumped into a boy's chest." I'm so sorry," he's says and I immediately recognize his voice, " but I have some... business to attend with you."

When I look up I could see his face clearly. I also see the two girls behind him. He was different than how I imagined him to be, probably because he isn't an anime anymore. But I could still see his trademarks. He had black hair that went down to his shoulders, and on the left side on his head he had three white stripes. His eyes were golden, and they seemed to glow in the dark. _Oh my god, his eyes are beautiful!_ I thought, _I hope he notices how I made myself perfectly symmetrical for him! Wait a minute, what am I thinking? I didn't even know that he'd actually come alive! I guess Kathy was right. _

I looked at the girls behind him and realized that they were matching, except for the hair, height, bottom clothes, and their boob size... One had short hair and the other had long hair, but their hair was a very light brown. Their faces were almost the same, but short hair seemed more happier and long hair was a bit too serious. To guys the short haired girl would be considered cute and the long haired girl was hot... They wore the same clothes although it was slightly disturbing to a 13 year old. They wore a red top that exposed their stomachs, and short hair had short shorts while long hair had pants. The long haired girl was taller than her sister and the short haired girl had bigger boobs than the other. Short hair was a bit too far from us too...

The boy grabbed me by my arm and when he turned around he turned pale. "PATTIE!" he yelled," you're out of line! You have to be exactly one and a half feet away from Liz!"

"Oh sorry," Pattie (a.k.a short hair) said with a smile.

"Kid, I think our little witch here is getting creeped out, she keeps backing away from us," the girl called Liz said. _Witch? I'm not a witch!_ I thought.

"Well, at least she's more symmetrical than you two," he said.

"W-wh-what's that s-s-supposed to mean you pervert? And I'm no w-witch! I'm just an in-innocent girl who got attacked by a guy and two girls, who are c-complete strangers!" I said, my voice a little shaky from how the anime characters are now in front of me.

"Oh that's right, please let me introduce ourselves. I'm Kid, the one with short hair is Pattie and the other girl is Liz. We know who you are. You're the girl who wished us on this world, and in order to do something like that you'd need magic... you have magic, that makes you a witch."

"Ok, just because someone has magic that doesn't make them a witch. And why are you here?" I asked.

"He just told you why we're here. It's your fault anyway. You wished us out of Soul Eater, but instead of getting just Kid, you got the whole package," Liz said.

"What... What do you mean?" I said, standing up. The floor is cold you know. It's like 8:30 right now, and they just won't stop talking to me.

"Oh, don't worry your perfectly symmetrical face," Kid said. _What the hell is wrong with this guy?_ I felt myself blushing and sadly he notices too. Kid smiled and Liz kept looking at me then to Kid. Kind of what Kathy was doing to me and Jake this morning.

"What are you... Why are you talking about my face? Or why are you guys stalking me at night?" I asked, still getting redder. Thank goodness it was dark, no one could see me getting redder.

"Never mind that. What you did was awful. By wishing me alive you made my whole world alive too. That means Soul, Maka, Black Star, Tsubaki, and everyone from that show is-" Pattie cut him off.

"Alive! We're all alive!" She said while jumping for joy.

"Yes Pattie now be a good girl and let Kid finish okay?" Liz said. Pattie just nodded and stayed quiet.

"As I was saying, all of us are alive. Including the Kishin. All of us have been separated. Although, we do know that all the meisters have their weapons with them, but they can't transform. For example, look at Liz and Pattie," He said and signals at them. The two girls closed their eyes and concentrated. A bright flash of light appears and I close my eyes to shield it form the light. When I open my eyes to see if anything had happened , but Liz and Pattie were just standing there.

"Nothing happened," I said.

"Exactly," Kid said and looked at Pattie with irritated look on his face," PATTIE YOU DID IT AGAIN!" Kid screamed and pointed at the spot where she's supposed to be.

"Oopsie, my bad!" with that she got back in formation.

"God, if this keeps up I'll be late going home. Just follow me to my house and explain it there. Make sure you be quiet too, people are trying to sleep at this time of night," I said annoyed with myself. _I thought he'd be cuter than this, and much more civilized. Although he is funny, and slightly cute, _I thought and smiled. They were still being loud, " Guys, what did I just say? It's like, 8:45 and people need something called beauty sleep. So shut up okay?" I told them.

"Sorry," they all said in unison, but they said it a bit too loud.

"SSSHHHH!" I told them, and they shut up.

* * *

**Time Skip**

"I'm home!" I yelled as I entered the door with the three idiots behind me. They looked at my house as if they haven't seen a house before. "I also brought home a few..." I looked at them and wondered where I brought them home from. _School? No Liz and Pattie are too old. The street? Thats true but it'll be weird if I said that. Oh I know! _"From the movies!" I looked at them to see what their reaction would be. It was a bad idea. They looked as if I gave away their secret identities with just one word. Everyone except Pattie looked like that. I quickly rushed to where my aunt would so I wouldn't be beaten up by them. "Hey, Aunt Clara? Are you home?" I asked when I couldn't find her.

"Yeah, I'm under the sink. I'm just trying to tighten the pipe. It's been leaking a lot lately," she said as she came out from under the sink. She was a bit surprised to see Kid and his weapons.

"Hello, my name is... well you can call me DK," Kid said," and these are my sisters, Liz and Pattie." I just looked at him with confusion. _DK? Oh I get it __D__eath the __K__id, DK._

"Oh hello, my name is Clara Song. You can call me Clara. I'm sorry for the sudden question, but are you Danielli's boyfriend?" I immediately blushed at that.

* * *

**Kid's POV**

"Are you Danielli's boyfriend?" Clara asked me. I smiled and Danielli blushed. _I wish. Wait no I don't! _I thought.

"N-no he isn't!" Danielli yelled. Her face was red, _she looks cute when she blushes. _

"Really? Then why did you invite me and my sisters over to spend the night?" I teased her, eager to get back at her for what she did to me and my friends, but after I saw that I hurt her mentally I regretted it.

* * *

**Danielli's POV**

_What the hell is wrong with Kid? He isn't supposed to be like this! Maybe my wish kind of messed up his brain._ "You said that you were gonna help me do better on the summer exam thing for my summer school thingy!" I lied. It felt terrible. I was mad at Kid for making me lie, its unnatural for me to lie.

"Oh if thats the case he can stay as long as he wants. Just as long as he doesn't do anything to you, okay?" Aunt Clara said. _She's okay with a boy sleeping over?!_ I thought.

"Thank you Clara, and here, let me help you fix your pipes," Kid offered.

"Oh I don't think you can but you're welcome try," Aunt Clara said as she let Kid slide under the sink. A few minutes go by and we hear a squeak. Kid came out.

"That should do it. Try to turn on the the faucet," he said.

"Okay," when she turns it on, there isn't any water coming out of the pipes," Oh thank you DK! You are welcome to come over anytime now! You can also sleep over anyday you want!" Aunt Clara said. I rolled my eyes and went upstairs.

* * *

**Kid's POV**

I saw Danielli go upstairs when I was done with the sink. I was happy that I could come over anytime now but a little sad that Danielli was annoyed with me. _What did I do wrong?_ I thought. " Excuse me, but I've got to go catch up with her. I'm sorry," I say and slowly go up.

I heard Liz say," We'll help you with anything you need Ms. Song. We wan't to prove our worth to you to." I started going up faster when I heard a door slam shut. _Danielli, why are you mad at me? Wait. Why do I care? Am I starting to have feelings for her? I just met her! Honestly, I can be so stupid sometimes. _

* * *

**That was Chapter 2! I'll Update tomorrow too. Just so you guys know, I started working on this chapter at like 10:30 last night. But then I fell asleep and started working on it in the morning. Please review! I need to know what you guys think. Should I continue with Kid's POVs or should I just do Danielli's? Anyway tell me! I love you guys. and im tired so im going to sleep now. Bye!**

**~Animelova2001**


	3. Chapter 3 : The Cold Hard Truth

**Hey guys! I'm Back with a new chapter! I'm so happy because the last time I checked, I had like 24 VIEWS! but I had 3 views :( Don't be cruel and REVIEW! I really want to know what you guys think about my writing! I'm sorry for any writing mistakes. I am new to this you guys. Oh and tell me what you would rate this story, like is it a 10/10 or a 9/10 or 8/10 or what? And don't be cruel enough to put a 0/10. So yeah. Enjoy. Don't forget to review and rate. and Tell me any suggestions on a story you want me to do (if you do that PM me) so yeah. I don't think that I should have cussing in the story anymore because I want little kids to get the chance and read it. Tell me if I should or should not. \\(^o^)/Chapter 3 is here YAY! ****_Italics are thoughts!_**

* * *

Chapter 3 : The Cold Hard Truth

**Danielli's POV**

I slammed me door shut when he called after me,"Danielli, wait up!" He knocked on my door.

"What do you want?" I said while opening my door to face him.

"I just want to talk to you," He replied and I let him in. But he stopped at my door way.

"Kid are you okay?" I asked. I realized that I had all my Soul Eater posters up. I was embarrassed so I went to go take them down. Kid grabbed my wrist before I could go get the posters.

"Oh," he said. I tried to see what was wrong with him but his bangs were covering his eyes. Then his expression became happy and joyful. "Oh my goodness! Look at how perfectly symmetrical your room is!"

"Are you okay? My room is just like any other normal girls' room."

"Oh no, it's much more than that! It's a piece of art!"

"Don't fucking overreact," I said with a roll of my eyes. I was tired because a lot has happened throughout the day. I layed down on my bed and closed my eyes. " Can you explain what I did wrong now? And when you're done go find your buddies Maka, Soul, Black Star, and Tsubaki. Then go beat the crap out of the Kishin. If he escaped."

"Wish I could, but your the only one who can use their soul wavelength to attack right now. You'll have to learn how to make our soul wavelengths active right now. So you'll have to come with me to Death City tomorrow morning. Then you'll be trained by Stein at DWMA okay?"

"Well, I'm sorry but I have a future here and you don't," I said I was mad at him so I asked him the question he didn't want to be reminded of," What's up with DK? And what the fusk is with the 'Oh then why did you invite me and my sisters over for the night?' Oh, and here's another question," *evil smile*," Why do you have one set of stripes on one side and not the other?" _I think I might've gone too far..._

"You're right, I'm an abomination! I'm filthy and dirty! And unbalanced! Why is there only one set of stripes? I'm garbage! Asymmetrical garbage! I deserve to die!" Kid said. I could hear him pounding on the floor. I giggled silently. _He's starting to sound like himself now. He's so stupid. But in a good way. _"And about your future, Danielli. What about our future?" He said after he got over his hair problems.

"What in the world are you talking about? We have no future together! And I like guys that are kind, cool, and respects others. Not some stupid, perverted, disrespectful ASSHOLE in a suit!" I yelled a bit too loud. I was sitting up now and glaring at him. He looked a bit sad and insulted at how I described him. I was shocked at what I said too. But I didn't let it show.

"I'm sorry for everything I did wrong tonight. I'll become the real, serious, kind, and gentlemanly Kid who Danielli likes. Will that make you happy?" He asked. I smiled and nodded.

"So now lets get back to the real problem. Do you know where Maka, Blackstar, or anyone are?"

"No, but I might be able to contact my father."

"Do it."

"I'll need a mirror first. I thought your already knew this. After all, you've seen Maka do it all the time right?"

"Oh! That 42-45-460 blah blah blah knock on Death's door thing?"

"It goes 42-42-564 whenever you want to, knock on Death's door."

"Okay do that again! But with a mirror this time okay?" I said and he nodded. When he did that the reflection on the mirror rippled.

* * *

**That's the end of chapter 3! I think it's a bit shorter than the other chapters though. Now I'm not going to post the next chapter until someone tells me if I should include cussing or not. I'm not forcing you or anything I just need answers! Okay guys. Don't forget to rate and review! I love you guys. Just don't be mean and not do anything. Remember if you have a suggestion on what I could write next feel free to PM me. Kay I'll go now! See ya! :***

**~Animelova2001**


	4. I think this is what they call a Hiatus

**Hey guys it's Animelova2001! I'm sorry but I won't be able to update for a while because I'm grounded D; I really wish I could and that they would just take away my phone instead of my computer! And its even Thanksgiving break! I mean come on! Why couldn't they ground me when its a school week not when I have a week off! Anyways I'm really sorry I can't update. Don't blame me, blame my parents and yeah. I love you all, and I probably wont be able to update til next next week or something. :(**

* * *

**Hi guys. I'm sorry! I promised next week, but you know asian parents (hopefully) They got really mad at me cuz of my grades. D; I really like this story and I don't want it to be on hold, honestly. But I'm only a seventh grader (12 years old) I have a lot of responsibilities! Wait, I'll name them all (You can skip if you want)  
**

**Take care of baby sister**

**take care of my dog**

**homework**

**wash dishes**

**keep room clean**

**wash clothes**

**school**

**Actually, I don't have that much to do now that I think about it. But it takes a long time! sometimes... I promise to make everything better! don't hate me! Oh, there's actually another thing I have to worry about. There's this dance at my school this friday and I'm going with my crush! , so I need to find a dress and stuff (It's supposed to be a formal dance, YUCK)**

**Love, Anime lova**


End file.
